Princess Mairnette
by MysticalMermaidFairy
Summary: Marinette is a princess in hiding when she gets surprise visitors from her kingdom. There will be mythical creatures in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! I was watching Miraculous Ladybug and came up with an awesome Idea. Marinette is a princess in hiding when she gets surprise visitors from her kingdom. There will be mythical creatures in later chapters. I'll let you know every chapter whose point of view it's in this one is Marinette. So please enjoy!**

"MARINETTE WAKE UP" Tikki yells in my ear.

"Ugh Tikki that was a really good dream." I say siting up and stretching.

"Let me guess Adrien." Tikki says in a soft tone

"No Tikki not Adrien. What time is it?" I say well looking around for my phone just to see that it's on my desk charging.

"Its 7:45. What was the dream about then?" Tikki asks with a confused look

As soon as she said it was 7:45 I got up and start trying to find my normal clothes. "I'll tell you later but right now I need to find my clothes."

"Your mom took them to wash them there in the washing machine." Tikki says

"No no no no what am I going to do what am I going to wear?" I start having a little panic attack

"Marinette take a deep breath and wear this." Tikki says holding up jean shorts and a Chat Noir and Ladybug shirt I made.

"Tikki I don't know." I say uncertain

"Marinette it's now 7:55 you have 10 minutes to get to your first class." Tikki says in a calm voice

"Okay Tikki" I say well grabbing the clothes and putting them on. When I'm done with that I throw my hair into a messy bun and put on a pair of red converse. I hold up my purse for Tikki "Tikki get in the bag " She goes in the bag I then grab my book bag and run down stairs grab a croissant for me and a cookie for Tikki from the kitchen go down to the bakery and kiss my parents on the cheek as I head for the door my parents yell "Marinette Wait"

I stop and turn around "I'm late."

"We know" they say at the same time.

"Marinette your brother Marcus, Lucas, Linsey, and Zayn are here in pairs they are already at school." Papa says

"What why?" I say shocked that my old friends are here

"They missed you they are going to go to school with you for the rest of the week" Mama explains

"Okay but I got to go now" I say in a rush

"Marinette your body guard will be with you guys at all times" Papa says

"What Why" I yell

"Go to school your running late" Mammon says pushing me out the door.

"Okay love you see you at lunch." I yell as I'm running out the door.

"Love you too" They yell back.

I get to school after the warning bell I run to class only to see Chloe flirting with Lucas my best friend I just walk in sit next to Ayla Lucas is looking at me for help I just stick my tongue out at him and giggle. "Girl do you know the new kids because that's what it seems like?" Ayla asks

"I know them" I answer well looking in front of me to see Marcus, Adrien, and Nino staring at me I start to blush.

"Hey Bubbles" Marcus then says to me which only makes me blush harder and everyone else to laugh.

I then look him straight in the eyes and say "Hey Manny"

"Mari-Bear you promised not to call us our nicknames in public" Lucas than says "Hey Marrriiiiiii can you help me please she won't let me go" He adds

"You all made the same promise to me you call me my nickname I call you yours Lucky. And for calling me Mari-bear I will not help you."

"You go girl" Ayla then says

The class room door opens and in comes Zayn and Linsey walk in laughing "You to get in trouble?"

"NO" they yell at the same time. Zayn then walks close to me and puts his hand on my cheek so his thumb is touching my bottom lip. "Darling it's always good to see you."

"Always the charmer huh Zayn." I answer back and swat his hand away.

"Darling why must you do this to me." Zayn says well putting his hands on his heart.

"Um Okay I want to know what's happening here." Nino then speaks up looking very confused.

"Me too" Adrien says looking kinda angry. The teacher walks in as I'm about to explain. "As you probably can tell we have some new students for the week! I will call them up so they can tell us a bit about them." "First up is Adriana."

"Adriana"

Adriana come up here please"

Adriana then comes running in to the class room "So sorry I'm late my mom and dad were still asleep so I had to feed my six siblings. What did I miss?"

Lucas then answers her "You need to stand in front of the class and tell us a bit about you."

"Oh" she says and walks to the front of the class "Ok so I am Adriana Falls I-"

"Then do us all a favor and fall out the window" Chloe Interrupts her and laughs.

"Were was I before I was rudely interrupted by a spoiled brat." Adrianna says "Oh Yeah I love art. I am also The second oldest in my family I grew up in foster care I am now with my real family my twin brother who is older by five minutes doesn't know about me or the rest of my family. I am Marinette's best friend."

"Ummm No way girl she's my best friend. Right Mari?" Ayla yells at Adriana

"You're both wrong I'm her best friend right muffin." Linsey says

"Uhh DO I have to answer cause my Paris best friend is not any of you my best girlfriend in Paris is Ayla. My best friend of all time is Lucas. Sorry" I say

"I could have told you that my Mari-Bear loves me more." Lucas says speaking in a very sweet voice still struggling to get Chloe of him "Mari help now please."

"No way it's fun watching you struggle." I answer

The teacher than speaks up "Ok enough Lucas come up and speak. Chloe let him go."

Lucas then moves away from Chloe and Stands were Adrianna was standing a second ago "My name is Lucas I spend most of my time in Genovia with my friends. We go horseback riding. And thanks to Marinette we rescue cats on the street and nurse them back to health." He says making me blush. "That's about it."

"Very nice Lucas. Next is Linsey." Linsey goes to were Lucas was standing well he sits down next to me.

"My name is Linsey I am Lucas's twin sister. I have known Marinette, Marcus, and Zayn since us before we were born. Um I love to swim and write music with Mari. Um that's about it." Lindsey says well siting down behind me.

"Thank you Linsey. Next in Marcus." Marcius goes and stands in front.

"I am Marcus Marinette's twin brother." Everyone but Juleka gasps. "shocking right we look nothing alike anyway um we all pretty much have friends for so long that we just do everything together." He says well sitting down at Nino and Adrien's desk well they and allay are staring at me in shock.

"Nice to hear. Zayn com-"Well the teacher was speaking Zayn stand were everyone else did and starts speaking. "As you all heard I am Zayn and that's all you really need to know." He then presses a button and pulls me up to whisper in my ear "Sing" and music starts playing.

 **I read what you all have said I started reading the story you said Lucas had the same name from I didn't know I just liked the name but if you have a different name suggestion let me know. And Genovia is from a movie I grew up watching. Adrianna is a close friend of Mari I would say more but I don't want to spoil anything. I will use music quite a bit in this. Marcus will mainly be called Manny.**

As soon as the music started playing I looked at Lucas then at Nino. Nino and Juleka are the only ones in Paris that have heard me sing and I haven't sang since he left but my best friends are here I know I can do it. When Zayn whispered in my ear for me to sing I was terrified. I'm scared to sing infront of Ayla, Adrien and everyone else but I know I can do it I mean I sing every year on all our birthdays. I reconvened this song its one we sing all together for my last party. So I do what I was asked and I sing.

I look at Lucas for Support and start to sing "I don't know my Name" By Grace VanderWaal

 _"I don't know my name_

 _I don't play by the rules of the game_

 _So you say I'm just trying, just trying_

 _So I heard you are my brother's friend_

 _You get along quite nicely_

 _You asked me why I cut my hair_

 _And changed myself completely_

 _I don't know my name_

 _I don't play by the rules of the game_

 _So you say I'm just trying, just trying_

 _I went from bland and popular_

 _To joining the marching band_

 _I made the closest friends_

 _I'll ever have in my lifetime_

 _I am lost, just trying to get found_

 _In an ocean of people_

 _Please don't ask me any questions_

 _There won't be a valid answer_

 _I'll just say_

 _That I don't know my name_

 _I don't play by the rules of the game_

 _So you say I'm just trying, just trying_

 _I now know my name_

 _I don't play by the rules of the game_

 _So you say, I'm not trying_

 _But I'm trying to find my way"_

When I finish I look around and see that everyone is staring at me in shock. I look down blushing and trying to hide my face when almost everyone starts to clap.

"Marinette that was amazing you have a beautiful voice." Adrien says well looking straight into my eyes.

"Mari how could you say that you don't have a good voice." Ayla yells

"Who cares I have an even better voice. Right Adrikins." Chloe says making everyone look at her in annoyance.

"Actually Chloe you don't have good singing voice." Adrien says looking at her in an annoyed tone.

Over the school speakers "Can I have Marinette Dupen-Cheng, Ayla Cessiare, Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreaste, Adrianna Falls, Princess Lindsey and Prince's Lucas, Marcus, And Zayn in the Main office please?" I look at my friends confused only to see Adrien, Nino, and Alya confused as well but Lucas was smirking the others were already out the door. I shrug and pick up my bag to walk out Alya grabs my arm and says "Wait a second" She lets go of my arm to grab her bag I look toward the door to see the boys waiting for us. "Kay I'm ready" She grabs my arm impatient and drags me to the door. When we are to the main office I see Zander my bodyguard and Adrianna's Dad.

"Zander why are you here?" I ask him

Zander bows to us and answers "I am here to get you all and take you to the bakery were all your friends parents are waiting for you all. You're Highness."

"Oh okay Zander please just call me Marinette I've known you all my life you don't need to call me that." I say he gives me a nod to tell me he understands. We walk to the limo and get in everyone is talking and getting to know each other which leaves me with my thoughts. Did they bring prince? Will I have to leave Paris? Will I have to give up being Ladybug if I leave? I dint even relies we were there till Nino snapped his fingers in front of my face. I get out after everyone and go inside only to have prince my all black cat with one green and one blue eye rub against me and hiss when Nino comes near me. I see Adrianna's mom Larrissa staring at Adrien and him staring at her.

"Mom?" Adrien asks

 **I'm sorry it took so long my Great Grandfather is very sick and my mom is very close to going into labor I will work as much as I can Thank you for reading and see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long I have a two week old little brother and some of my family went up to New York and I was spending time with them before they left.**

I see Adrianna's mom Larrissa staring at Adrien and him staring at her. "Mom?" Adrien asks

"Bro what do you mean Mom?" Nino asks

"Adrien?"

"Rissa is Adrien's mom she left to find his twin sister that Gabriel put up for adoption." I answer his question but I could tell they had more questions.

"Mari come here please." Rissa asks I walk over to her and asked her "What's wrong?" then we hear jumping from upstairs in my room. "My little Ladybug can you take your friends upstairs and watch the little ones well we talk?"

"Of course! Comon guys let go upstairs we can all talk more in my room and you all can get to know each other better."

"Okay" they say at the same time and I lead the way up to my room.

"Oh my god what happened to your room?" Alya yells

"I redecorated almost all the pictures on that wall were I had Posters I put a bunch of pictures from when I was little it's all pictures of me and/or my friends." I walk to where I had Adrien's schedule and pull it down to show the songs and my and Lucky's schedule's. "I also use this for more important things than I use to." I start giggling at the shocked look on Alya's face. I stop when I fell little arms wrap around my waste. I look down to see Andrew Adri's little brother. "Hey Andy do you want up?" he nods his head and I put Prince down to walk around and get used to the smells and pick Andy up. "Have you been good for your Mom, Dad, and Adri?"

"Yes for the most part." Andy answers with a face like he's thinking about it.

"You are a little liar I always have to play a song that we recorded to put them all to sleep." Adri says and rolls her eyes. "Mainly him" she adds as an afterthought.

I look at Adrien to see him look pale and confused. "Adrien are you okay?"

"How do you know my mom and why did she call you her little ladybug?" he asks looking upset. I put Andy down "Adri can you all go to the park well I talk to Adrien?"

"Sure bug." She replays "tell him the whole story."

"I will love you we'll meet up with you when were done." I yell after them as they go down to the living room. "I will tell you the whole story if you have something you want to know first please tell me now." I tell him. He takes a deep breath and started talking "I want to know why she calls you her little ladybug and how you know her AND if you knew who I was this whole time." I take a deep breath and answer him "I knew when I saw your eyes they are just like Rissa's. I know your mom because she is princey's vet and was our elementary school teacher we were all closed off like you were because of our status. She calls me her little ladybug because when I met her I was in the Royal Gardens holding at least 2 ladybugs in my hand but they were all around me." I look up at him with a small smile and see that he looks a little upset and has a sad smile on his face. "Do you want me to start at the beginning?" I say well looking at him. He looks into my eyes and speaks up "Yes please do."

 **I'm working on the next chapter it should be out this week if there is anything you really want to know let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is part of Marinette's story.**

"It all started when we're about 5 I didn't like the teacher they had gotten us so I threw a fit over it and they started interviewing more people and each one I got to meet and in the end I got to choose she wasn't one of them though. I was out with my bodyguard Zander we were on the way home from the park and we found Prince he was all bloody and super skinny like you could see his bones. I ran over to him ignoring Zander I picked him up and I could feel his heart it was very slow. We took him to every vet we could they all said it was hopeless and at most he would live a week. He lived up to three weeks and my parents interviewed 5 vets when your mom came she was the only one who didn't tell us to put him to sleep or give up on him. She taught me how to care for him and even when he was healthy she said he would only live two years. Rissa never gave up I wouldn't live Princey's side she got me to want to learn, to read, do math, and sing which is important when it's the only thing that kept Prince calm."

"Wow really she did that she gave you hope?"

"Yes"

"How did you meet my sister?"

"I had meet her at the park before I found Prince we got along well we told each other everything she was the first non-royal that didn't go insane when I told her I was a princess. She told me that her parents got rid of her cause they didn't want her and that she kept moving to deferent homes nobody wanted her. I knew Zander had no kids and was looking to adopt so I begged him to adopt her. 2 months later she was living in his little apartment in the Palace."

"Do you know why she was put in foster care?"

"Yes your father put her up for adoption because she was not the cutest baby and she wasn't adopted because everyone thought she was ugly. When she turned two a family adopted her and moved here they died in a car crash so she was moved to foster care. She is one of the most beautiful, strongest people I know I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"You sound close how did that happen?"

"Your mom and Zander got drunk at my sixth birthday two months later there dating and she was pregnant with Annalise. A year later she was going to get a lawyer and try and get custody of you but she got pregnant with Andy or his full name Andrew. He was very sick when he was born he wasn't supposed to make it but he did. Then your mom got had Alison and then the twins and now she is pregnant again with a little boy don't tell them. They don't know."

"Then how do you know?"

"The reason we are all here is because our class is going to Genovia for my coronation. My parents I guess want you Alya and Nino to go with me now instead of in two months. If all of your parents agree. You all would get to see what it's like to be royalty."

Then Rissa walks in "My little Ladybug I missed you. Kitten I miss you and Love you so much I talked to your father he didn't agree but Nathalie kind of convinced him. Kitten you are coming with me."

I watch as Adrien jumps up and hugs Rissa they look so happy but I need to tell him Ayla and Nino the truth. I text Adri and asked her to bring them back. She responded right away with we are in the bakery we will be right up. They all walk in and Adrien and Rissa stop hugging. "Adri we all need to tell them."

"Your right."

I take a deep breathe "I am Ladybug." They all stare at me I look at Adri and she speaks up "I'm a super hero named camo I'm like Ladybug and Chat Noir just I have a team." They are just in shock Lucas sighs and "I am Berry a bear themed super hero." Manny then says "I'm a wolf themed super hero they call me Wolfe." Lindsey then sighs "I guess that it's my turn I'm a dragonfly themed super hero."

"I'm Chat Noir." Adrien says

 **I dont know when I'll post again.**


End file.
